Valentine's Day
by ohmygoshseddiex3
Summary: This is just going to be a nice little Seddie one-shot, taking place on the one and only Valentine's Day!


**Valentine's Day One-Shot:**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I wanted to a little Valentine's Day One-Shot. This is sort of my first one-shot, so I hope it's okay. Review, please!**

**Freddie's POV:**

Valentine's Day. The most exciting or most dreaded holiday to people.

For me, it could've gone either way. It was noon and I knew where she was on this Sunday. Carly's apartment, of course.

"She" is not who you think. Carly? No. It's Sam. I had feelings for her, since the day we kissed. That day, I noticed that Sam was perfect for me. I realized that that feeling that I thought was hate was actually love. She became my world and I was done with even trying to be more than friends with Carly.

I headed over to Carly's apartment. Sam was _always _there. Or so I thought. I walked in and all that I saw was Spencer and some lady making out on the couch. Ugh. Stupid Valentine's Day.

I went home. I wasn't going to go to Sam's house. I wanted to hang out with her, but I figured that she would think it was weird to just show up there.

I went to the fire escape in my apartment, where Sam and I were when we shared our first kiss. I was sitting there sadly, listening to some slow music, just like the time we shared our first kiss. But this time I was sad because it was going to be another _long, _lonely Valentine's Day.

But soon, I looked up because I heard footsteps. I saw Sam in my apartment, walking towards the fire escape.

She was just wearing casual clothes and her hair was down as usual, but for some reason that day she looked beautiful. My frown was gone and I was actually grinning. "What are you doing here?"

Sam was frowning. It was obvious in her facial expression, especially her eyes, that she was sad too. I figured that it was for the same reason. She shrugged. "I'm bored and Carly's on a date."

I sighed softly. Sam and I were both single. I didn't know about her, but I needed someone to hold in my arms and to love, especially today, Valentine's Day. I kept trying to get over Carly, and I knew there was only one way to. I had to fall for someone else. And I knew it was starting to happen.

She sat where she did when we kissed a while back. She looked around and she smiled a bit. To my surprise, she said softly, "Wow, some nice memories here."

I chuckled softly. I was sort of shocked that she said that, so all I could get out was, "Yeah."

It was Sunday, February 14. Valentine's Day. Yet another Valentine's Day I had to go through being single. And the girlfriends I've had before… just weren't right. I knew that someday, something would feel right.

And that's when I remembered the kiss. My first kiss, with Sam Puckett herself. Nothing felt more right. Not that quick kiss with Valerie, not even the kiss with Melanie.

My first kiss with Sam was magic. There was so much chemistry, and I knew that Sam had to have felt it too. And that's when I knew there was hope. I knew that love existed.

"Freddie?" Sam asked, in a sort of annoying Sam way but I guess partly sweet. Eh. It probably wasn't sweet at all, but I adored her. It's not my fault if everything she said sounded better than it really was.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" she asked. Okay, is it just me, or does that not sound very Sam-ish? I looked at her face and she had a slight sneer but she looked like she might've actually sort of cared.

I wasn't going to lie and say "yes". I know I'm young, but I need a little love. I'm a good person, right? I want something at least close to love, someone who's dating me because… Just because. And someone who really cares. So I just asked, "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Sam shrugged. "You look sad."

"Yeah, well," I said. I didn't really feel like telling her what was wrong. She'd think I was just desperate. Well… I was, in a way, I guess… but it's not like I was going to date anyone. I needed real love, something that would last. But I doubted that Sam would understand that, so I changed the subject. "So do you."

"Valentine's day sucks," Sam said casually with a shrug.

I actually smiled at that because I wasn't the only one who hated the day. "I know." I decided to say something nice, to hopefully brighten her day a bit. "Well, I thought I was going to be alone all day, so thanks for coming."

Sam grinned. "Well, I sort of thought you would understand how I felt, and yeah I think you do. Like Carly's on some stupid date with some guy and she's like 'in love'." She did air quotes when she said "in love". "Well, you know, she thinks she is. So I thought it'd be cool to talk to you."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," Sam said in a sort of Sam-ish way, but she seemed like she was acting different. I couldn't put my finger on it, but she wasn't acting like usual.

"So wait, that's why you came?" I asked.

"I thought you could make me feel better," Sam said. "You're a good friend, Fredalina."

I grinned. "Well uh… so are you?" I laughed. I said it in a questioning sort of way because she wasn't really an amazing friend. I mean, I love our good moments but more than half of the time she's hurting me. But I think she was a better friend to me than she thought.

"Sorry," she laughed. "But messing with you is just so dang fun."

I smiled. "It's fine." And for some reason, it was fine.

Sam looked like she was off in dreamland, looking around at the place and also me. I think she noticed that I observed how she was looking around. "Sorry, it's just the last time I was here…" She didn't finish her sentence, but I obviously knew that she was talking about how the last time she was here, it was the time we kissed.

It was the second time she said something about the kiss. I thought it was an awkward thing between us. I thought it was something she never wanted to be brought up again. But I just went with it. I smiled. "Good times."

She chuckled. "Well, it _was _my first kiss… our first kiss."

I felt my heart beat. "Have you ever kissed a guy since then?"

"Nope," Sam admitted. "I guess I've been waiting for the right guy."

I guess I wasn't the only one who wanted to find the right person. I looked at her, so deeply into her blue eyes. "Well do you _want _to have your second kiss?"

I don't know why, but tears filled Sam's eyes as she slowly nodded. "I… I guess," she said sadly while looking down, and I could see the tears in her eyes. "But I don't know… I don't want some stupid kiss. I want love for once… but that's not going to happen for a while."

I slid a bit closer to her and touched her chin and pushed it up a bit. Tears were trying to escape her eyes. But the way she looked at me… so loving, so sweet… it gave me the feeling that she could've felt the same way. Remembering what she'd just said, I asked, "Wanna bet?"

This was it. I slowly moved in to kiss her, and she kissed me back. It lasted longer than I'd expected, which made me know she wanted to kiss me. If she didn't, she wouldn't have kissed me in the first place, let alone for a minute. And at that moment, I realized that this was what I've been looking for.

After she finally pulled away, I noticed that some tears were rolling down her cheek. "Finally," she whispered.

I touched her cheek. I even felt some tears in my eyes. I decided to be cheesy but sweet as I asked, "Sam, will you be my valentine?"

Sam chuckled almost silently as a tear dripped off of her face. The tears were completely gone and she was smiling. "The biggest yes I've ever given."

We laughed and put our foreheads together. We interlocked fingers. I just listened to her as she breathed softly, and after a few seconds I let go of her but then I hugged her, and just held her tight but gently.

We were still sitting on the fire escape, and she hugged me back. She was so petite so I could just hold her. Sitting next to me in my arms, her blue eyes looked up at me. "Happy Valentine's Day, Freddie."

I smiled, and looked at her beautiful face. This was a happy Valentine's Day. We had a connection. She understood that I wanted true love, and she just may have been the one person I wanted to share it with. Normally, I would think it just happened so fast. But Sam wanted love just as much as I did. And she wanted love from me. And I wanted love from her. This was perfect. So softly, I replied, "Happy Valentine's Day, Sam."


End file.
